


hygge

by Nebbles



Series: it's always been you - Sylvix Week 2020 [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Adopted Children, Domestic Bliss, M/M, Married Life, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebbles/pseuds/Nebbles
Summary: When Sylvain wakes up with a weight on his chest, there lies three options: their children have woken up, it’s Rutger, the world’s neediest and loudest cat, or Felix has somehow rolled on top of him in the middle of the night.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: it's always been you - Sylvix Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932958
Comments: 9
Kudos: 70
Collections: Sylvix Week 2020 Fic Collection





	hygge

**Author's Note:**

> hygge - a quality of coziness and comfortable conviviality that engenders a feeling of contentment or well-being (regarded as a defining characteristic of Danish culture).
> 
> Day 7 brings domestic life, and what better way to celebrate than Sylvain and Felix happily married, with their wonderful, crazy children?

When Sylvain wakes up with a weight on his chest, there lies three options: their children have woken up, it’s Rutger, the world’s neediest and loudest cat, or Felix has somehow rolled on top of him in the middle of the night.

A bleary set of eyes open to see two bright, eager smiles (it’s too  _ early  _ to be this energetic) in front of him. A boy and a girl, aged three, sit upon his torso, hands batting against his nightshirt. The boy’s blue hair is a mess from sleep, and his brown eyes blink at Sylvain excitedly. The freckles that dot his face are visible as ever in the sunlight that filters through the room. The girl’s brown hair is less of a mess, eager green eyes peering into Sylvain’s barely open ones. Both of them seem very, very intent on not moving. 

Ah, the twins are awake. 

“Good morning, Elijah, Diana.” Sylvain yawns, and attempts to blink another layer of sleep out of his eyes. As he shifts more awake, something in his brain clicks. 

...How did they get out of their cribs? 

“Papa!” Elijah’s little hands grip his nightshirt. 

“Hi, Papa!” Diana’s actions mirror his. 

“Did…” Oh, they’re so cute, it really does hurt to look at them sometimes. “Who let you out of your crib? Was it Altair?” 

“Nope!” Sylvain decides very quickly he doesn’t like this answer. “Al is sleeping! We climbed out!”

“You climbed out of your own crib? Both of you?” Sylvain slowly reaches a hand over to grab Felix. 

“Uh-huh!” Elijah eagerly nods his head. “Diana did it first!”

“I got over the…” Her little face scrunches up. “The bars!”

“And you didn’t hurt yourselves?” He doesn’t see any bruises or scrapes… 

“Nope!” Diana looks proud as ever as she wildly shakes her head.

When Sylvain’s hand brushes over Felix’s face, he groans. “Sylvain.” Another grunt of annoyance. “Sylvain, your hand is in my face.” 

“Elijah and Diana climbed out of their cribs.” Felix’s eyes snap open. “We have guests.”

As Felix slowly sits up, Elijah’s quick to clamber onto his lap. Sylvain breathes a small sigh of relief, and scoops up Diana into his arms. “Why couldn’t you wait for us to get up? Miss us too much?”

“Bekfest!” Comes her little voice. “We want bekfest!”

...Ah, breakfast. There’s not a day that goes by where Sylvain’s heart doesn’t melt into a puddle over how they talk. “And is there anything special you’d like? Papa’s happy to make your favorite.”

At least they’re gracious enough to wait until sunrise. Fondly, he recalls an instance where Altair was awake well before this time, hungry and crying. Refusing to rest until he had a snack, Sylvain was left with no choice but to bring him into the kitchen and make something easy on the stomach. Of course, Felix questioned what he was doing, and all Sylvain had to do was gesture to the crying child in his arms.

“I want… cake!” Diana declares, rather proudly. “Cake!”

“Me too!” Elijah gasps at the possibility of cake for breakfast. How exciting the idea is to a child! “Cake!”

“Sylvain,” Felix offers him a warning stare, “we are not giving them cake for breakfast.”

“I wasn’t going to give in!” This is a bold-faced lie. With enough puppy dog eyes and pouts, Sylvain absolutely falls apart. “I know they can’t have sweets this early.”

Felix arches an eyebrow, much to Sylvain’s offense. “If you say so.”

Sure, Sylvain’s given in a few times to the pleading of their children--and how can he not, when they’re so  _ cute _ \--to which Felix has offered a sigh as they’d have to come down from a sugar rush or two. Given Altair's only two years older than the twins, it’s a common occurrence to have excitable children running through the halls of the Fraldarius estate.

“Want me to get Altair?” Sylvain holds out his other arm for Elijah. “I’m sure his favorite siblings want to wake him up.” 

Elijah’s already clinging to Felix’s shirt with one hand, the other playing with his hair. “I’ll take them. I’m sure he’ll get a kinder awakening.” 

“Wait a second-” Sylvain pauses again and hands over Diana to Felix, “-how did you two manage to open the door?” 

Did they lock it? Still in the final stages of fully waking up, Sylvain discovers he doesn’t remember this at all. Even if it wasn’t locked, the two of them are much too tiny to reach on their own… even if somehow, one of them was perched on the other’s shoulders.

“A nice lady opened it! We wanted to see our papas!” Diana wraps her tiny arms around Felix’s neck. 

Ah, one of their many attendants, easily swayed by the faces of their adorable children. Really, how can Sylvain blame them? “Did you miss us that much?”

“Uh-huh!” Both twins nod their heads in unison. “We love you!” 

Oh, his heart! His poor heart! Sylvain ends up scooping them back up in his arms, and peppers their little cheeks in kisses. “Papa loves you just as much. We’re very lucky to have you two.”

“We love you two very much,” Felix adds in as he ruffles their hair, “...even if you do things you’re not supposed to.”

Sylvain can already imagine the several mornings they’ll have with these two climbing out of their cribs, and the chaos that’ll follow. “Imagine what it’ll be like once they’re older.”

“Altair’s two years older than they are, and he’s wild enough as is.” Felix gives a yawn. And yet, they’ve adopted twins. “I look forward to the chaos."

“We  _ did  _ say it’s one of our favorite parts of raising our kids.” Slowly, with every ounce of carefulness he’s capable of, Sylvain climbs out of bed. “Good thing you’re fast enough to catch them when they get up to their usual antics.”

Sylvain also recalls a morning where Altair saw it fit to run around the castle instead of taking his bath after he’d gotten flour all over himself (and their floor, and their cat) and how Felix was able to bolt after him at lightning speed. Of course, the result was also a flour-stained Felix, and it made Sylvain laugh and laugh and laugh. 

This family was something he’d never thought he’d have. He’s able to wake up to Felix every morning, get dozens of kisses from their children, and not even once did they wonder if they had a Crest. Testing them for one was something neither of them held any interest in, and Sylvain knew it’ll never change. All that mattered was how happy his kids were, and based off the way they giggle at rubbing their hands against his beard, they’ve done a wonderful job at keeping them this way.

“I think they like my beard more than you do.” Sylvain teases as Felix joins him on the walk to Altair’s room. “Didn’t think that’d be possible to beat.”

“Very funny.” Felix manages to lean over to press a gentle kiss to Sylvain’s lips. “Good morning, by the way.”

As expected, the twins giggle at seeing their father’s shared affection. With a gentle smile, Felix is glad to give kisses to Elijah and Diana as well. They give a  _ ‘Good morning, papa!’  _ in unison, and curl up into his shoulders.

Altair’s easy to wake up, thankfully, even if he’s clinging to Sylvain in his half-asleep state. His dark purple hair is a tangled mess (much like Felix’s when he was a kid, and Sylvain’s amazed at how alike they are at times) as sleepy hazel eyes look up at him. 

“Morning,” he mumbles, and then gives a yawn. 

“Diana and Elijah climbed out their cribs today.” Sylvain begins to lead their little gaggle of Fraldariuses to the kitchen. “They’re learning from you.”

“I only did it once!” Sylvain doesn’t miss the proud look in his eyes when he glances over to the twins. 

“Yeah, because we got you a bed afterward.” And even then, Altair still made his way to snuggle up next to his fathers every once in a while. “Guess your siblings are next up, huh?”

Typical mornings such as these are a favorite of Sylvain’s. He loves hearing the way the kids talk to another, how Felix looks at them with a fond warmth as he begins to prepare tea. It’s a pretty perfect life, he’s willing to argue, with how everyday feels so effortlessly happy. All the chaos of raising three children has been welcome ever since they brought the twins home. 

Whatever life wishes to throw their way, he’s more than ready. With finally having the warm family he’s wanted for so long, why not want to protect it with all he is? (Even if the worst that’ll happen are the kids getting the sniffles.)

Sylvain never imagined himself so happy, so wrapped up in domestic bliss, but he wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, make sure to leave a comment/kudos! If you want to hear about future works and rambles, make sure to follow me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/that_nebbles)


End file.
